


It's Five Am, I Must Be Lonely

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Will McAvoy battles sleeplessness plus a new phone and so everyone's awake.





	It's Five Am, I Must Be Lonely

    “Will?” Charlie blinked his eyes half-open, checking the alarm clock over his wife’s shoulder. When he heard his blackberry vibrating against the nightstand he hadn’t expected to see Will’s name. “It’s five fucking am on a Sunday morning, is everything alright?”   
  
    His primetime anchor had been teetering, sure, but the show was getting better and Will was showing promise.   
  
    “Oh shit, Charlie… Are you with Mac?” Will sat up in his bed.   
  
   “...No, should I be?” Charlie lolled his head to Nancy.   
  
    Will buffered for a minute.   
  
  “Okay, okay I see, I see what’s happened... “ Looking at his new blackberry like it had betrayed him, Will ran his hand down his face. “I got this… new phone, I was trying to call Mac and I must’ve called your phone instead, jeez Charlie, I’m sorry, apologize to Nancy for me, and go back to sleep.”   
  
    “Wait, is everything alright?”   
  
    “Everything’s fine, Charlie, seriously go back to sleep.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Will sighed.   
  
    “Why were you calling Mac?”   
  
    “To talk about work stuff," Will was sure he was justified at least in that.   
  
    “You can talk to me about work stuff,” Charlie offered. Nancy closed her eyes next to him.   
  
   “I’m not gonna talk about work stuff with you at five am on a Sunday, I’m not that much of an ass; at least I hope I’m not,” Will wasn’t sure he’d checked in enough on that, lately. The clock was still judging him, and everything.   
  
    “But you can call Mac to talk about work at five am on a Sunday? So… you’re fine being that much of an ass _to her.”_ Charlie accused, and knew the punch landed when Will went quiet for a whole few seconds.   
  
    “I hadn’t checked the time before I dialed the wrong number, but usually Mac’s up, so it’s a little- look, I’ll have Neal fix my phone, you go back to sleep, and I’ll call Mac where Mac’s phone is, okay?”   
  
    “Sure, Will. Tell Mac I said good morning, and then ask her why the fuck she’s up. Why are _you_ up?” Knowing Will was suffering from insomnia, and actually getting Will to admit he was suffering from insomnia were two very different things, but if Charlie was going to start taking non-emergency early morning calls on the weekends, he wanted to know why.   
  
    “She’s up watching the news, and I’m up thinking about work stuff.” Will remembered Sunday mornings with Mac. Up before light, drinking coffee in their underwear, mocking weekend morning Fox coverage until she eventually genuinely riled herself up and had to turn it off. Presumably, she still watched the news.   
  
    “Okay,” Charlie huffed defeat. Everyone he knew was far too stubborn for their own good, except him, who was the perfect amount of stubborn for his own good.   
  
    “Okay?”   
  
    “Yeah, okay. I’m either not drunk enough or not awake enough to follow this conversation, and mostly I want to roll over and spoon my wife until I have to get up to pee in like. Twelve fucking minutes.” Charlie eased back into the bed, earning himself a playful slap from Nancy. “Good morning, Will.”   
  
    “Good morning, Charlie. I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
  
   Will beeped to end the call and then got his glasses to seriously inspect how this phone could be so different from his old one. Scrolling through his contacts, he looked for Mac’s name again, taking his time to make sure he got it right, this time.   
  
    After one ring, she answered with a huff, “Are you watching Fox right now? It’s the only thing I’m gonna be able to talk about for like. The next ten minutes, at least,” she pressed her coffee to her lips, taking a small sip, waiting for him over the phone.   
  
   “It’s five am, Mac,” Will started digging around for the remote; maybe they could still watch Fox together, Sunday mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> titled almost-borrowed from a matchbox twenty song.


End file.
